Standing Up For Love
by xshotforthesky
Summary: *Request* - Marina was previously in a relationship with Kane, but she left him. Now she's in a relationship with Matt Striker. So when Marina has to interview Kane, she has the feeling something will go wrong. I still suck at summaries... Damn. Matt Striker/OC.


**A one-shot request for Dixiewinxwrites12.  
A Matt Striker story featuring an Original Character (Marina) and Kane.  
Mari is short for Marina, figured it would be nice.  
Read and enjoy?**

I was getting ready to interview someone that I no longer showed respect to, mainly because this person kept on stalking me. At first I refused to do it, but then came the whole lecture about doing this to carry on paying the bills and helping out the family. Trust me to wind up in this position, this probably wouldn't go too well. "I really don't want to go through with this." I mumbled.

"Sorry honey, Triple H's orders." A familiar male voice responded. It was Matt Striker, my boyfriend. He was perfectly aware of the history between me and the guest, he was supportive and showed concern. "I would have stepped in for you, but Hunter did not listen." Matt reasoned.

Breathing out, I looked down at the microphone and slightly twiddled it in my small hand. "Might as well get this over and done with." I decided. Looking up at the ceiling, I was praying to God that this would go on smoothly.

Matt quickly came forward, placing a kiss to my neck. "Good luck Mari." Matt said. He took a few steps back, hiding behind the camera. The former NXT presenter had to remain silent, and I felt awful about it.

Gaining some courage, my head focused on the camera as I noticed that we were now rolling. "Ladies and gentleman, please welcome my guest at this time – Kane!" I spoke down the microphone. I needed to be strong, especially since Kane now came and stood next to me. Turning on my heels, I looked up at the masked wrestler. "So Kane, the WWE Universe are wondering what went on the night you unmasked and gave it to Stephanie McMahon." I started off. Moving the microphone closer to him, I was hoping he wouldn't bring up personal business.

Kane stared at me, a dark glare in his blue eyes. "I am on her side, that's not a crime. I came back from a defeat at Summerslam, and I pledged my allegiance to the Authority." Kane answered. He got defeated by Bray Wyatt in a ring of fire match at Summerslam, and returned at Hell in a Cell. Smirking, he laughed a bit. "I am a survivor of the Attitude Era, Marina." Kane pointed out.

Nervously, I moved the microphone towards me. "And you think that what is going on is best for business?" I questioned. Budging the microphone up near him again, I bit my lower lip as I tried to remain calm.

The bigger man still stared at me, making an attempt to put me down. "I know it is best for business." Kane replied. A smirk once again made an appearance, he had to be up to something. "But tell me, Marina. You still care for me right?" Kane wondered.

Oh great, now he was turning it on to me. Slipping the microphone back to me, I matched up to his glare. "Only as a friend, that is if you are still my friend." I spoke. I could question my own words, but I was keen to know what was on his mind.

Kane touched my hand roughly, moving the microphone up to him. He had no intention of letting my hand go, the look said it all. "You broke it off with me to go with an idiot!" Kane declared. He breathed in harshly, coming dangerously close to my body. "He doesn't love you, he's cheated on you with Eva Marie!" Kane claimed. He seemed so serious, but I couldn't believe him.

My eyes went on the floor, only to come back up to him after ten seconds. I had to stand my ground, I couldn't allow him to bully me. Yanking my hand back, I stood back to witness him take a step closer to me.

Kane laughed. "You're not going to answer me that, Marina?" Kane mocked. He dropped the microphone on to the floor, pointing to it. "Pick it up!" Kane demanded.

Leaning forward to pick up the microphone, I found myself face to face with him all over again. "I don't believe you!" I admitted. Shaking my head, this was going to be me standing my ground. "Don't make up false accusations about Striker, there is no need for it." I began. Taking two steps back, I had to watch out for the wall. "I love him, not you." I summarised.

This was becoming beyond a joke, he carried on coming closer to me. "If you don't believe me, I'll make you believe in me." Kane warned. His hand went on my throat, the grip not tight. "Matt Striker is going to lose you, and once again you will be mine." Kane informed me.

"I was yours, until you messed it up and I fell for Matt." I reminded him. The memory of him flirting with Kelly Kelly still burnt in my head, it never faded away. "There is no way I am becoming your personal property, so go and do one!" I insisted.

Kane tightened his grip, frowning. "But he kissed Eva Marie!" Kane hissed.

"And you kissed and groped Kelly Kelly!" I argued back. This was hurting, but I had to act like it wasn't weakening my body. "Back off and let me go!" I yelled.

"As you wish." Kane responded. He pushed me down to the floor, releasing me as he turned his face and walked away. "You'll see that I was right!" Kane shouted out.

Positioning my hand on my neck, I felt heat radiate around the area. That was the lowest of the low, he should never have brought up the past. I knew that he was wrong, Matt would never betray me the way Kane did. Looking over to Matt, I had breathed out.

Matt came over to me, landing on one knee as his hand went on my waist. "I should not have stood back and allowed him to do this." Matt confessed. He must be feeling guilty, when he shouldn't have been. He wasn't allowed to help, until now. "I'm sorry Mari." Matt said.

Creasing my eyebrows together, I breathed in. "Don't be, but did you actually kiss Eva Marie?" I quizzed. He might as well tell me the truth now, so my mind could be put at ease.

"God no, once I'm in a relationship I'm loyal." Matt replied. He sat himself down next to me, his back against the wall. "I would never do what he did to you." Matt promised. He was a man of his word, never breaking his promises. Now I could put my mind at rest, we can just move forward after this.

"Then say no more, I believe you Striker." I declared. Smiling, I rested my head against his shoulder. The worst part was over, I faced Kane and I also stood up to him. "I love you, and I don't want you walking out on me or deserting me." I told him.

Matt placed a kiss to the top of my head, his breath gently blowing at wisps of my dirty blonde hair. "I love you to Mari, and I won't walk out on you or leave you alone." He stated.

Looking up to him, we both leant in at the same time and kissed. My arms went around the back of his neck, one of my hands stroking his hair. It was soft to the touch, causing the skin on my fingertips to tingle with excitement. What reason was there to not love him? He was faithful, loving and caring. Each kiss made me love him more, Matt Striker was special. He's my reason for never giving up on love.

**Dixiewinxwrites12 I hope you like it, and I hope other's like it to.  
Staying as a one-shot, might consider a sequel... We'll see.  
Review, favourite, follow? Not exactly three F's, but hey... Yeah I'll shut up.  
And yes I am open for requests, they just might take a while due to other commitments.  
x**


End file.
